


Hunting For You

by JamieBenn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Post-City of Lost Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a plan, which might involve hunting, and might involve placing a gag upon Alec - figuratively, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting For You

Alec had been wandering around the Institute for a while. Waiting for the rest of the gang to return from their demon killing extravaganza. He hadn't done whilst they'd been gone... He'd done some reading on the messaca demon that they'd recently discovered off of the cost of Papua New Guinea.

However, as it was the institute, he didn't expect Magnus to show, wielding a small chicken, and a large goose. Alive, of course, but the pot of gravy in Magnus' other hand suggested that they wouldn't be for much longer.

"Hello Alec. I've been hunting for you..." Magnus raised the birds under his right arm with a grin upon his face, and a glint in his eyes, signifying that he was definitely planning something that he should perhaps not be planning... And some how that included the fact that there were two poor birds beneath what looked to be extremely sweaty armpits.

Alec had no idea that Magnus was actually planning something especially special. He had no idea that this was the exact reason why Magnus had come crawling back to him, begging on his knees whilst he pleaded for absolutely no reason. No reason because Alec made up his mind the second the words came out of the warlock's mouth.

Magnus dropped the gravy pot and laughed before explaining that that actually had nothing to do with his plan. That part of it was for show... But Magnus would still not tell Alec his plan. He would still not tell what on earth he was going to so with those poor birds.

Magnus grabbed Alec by the shoulder and dragged him through the portal that he'd created without even a second glance behind at the institute.

It was a very dark place and it made Alec a little mad when he saw it because he didn't believe that it would be entirely safe to be walking around in. He simply didn't feel like fighting demons that day, and that was why he hadn't gone hunting demons with the rest of the gang. He preferred the solitude of the institute. Of his warm covers, and his computer on his chest.

Oh yes. Alec wished that he was in warmth, snuggled up with Magnus.

In some ways, Alec preferred Magnus when he was adventurous and enjoying life. It made Alec glad the the warlock was immortal and that he wasn't. He felt that if he was immortal then he would not to quite nearly as much with his life as Magnus had and was going to do with his.

The dripping of the water, Alec knew, would have scared some humans, but Alec was a nephilim, which supposedly meant that nothing was to be scary to him. However, combined with the rats crawling around them, and the darkness that hung heavily in the air, Alec supposed even some of the best shadowhunters would be scared in that situation. Including Alec.

Alec clung not so secretly to Magnus' arm, showing his fear for all in the vicinity to see. Magnus chuckled in his mind, knowing very well what Alec was thinking.

Alec was thinking of many things as he walked down that alleyway. First, and foremost, was that this was not the way he has expected that he would die. Secondly, he did not think his attire of a black shirt and dress pants was entirely acceptable in that area, and last, but definitely not least, why the hell was Magnus dragging him to the shadiest place on the entire fucking planet.

They were walking for so long that the rats crawling across Alec's feet almost began to feel natural. If course, it wasn't, and the alley could be cleared of the rodents if it was merely swept of food residue and emptied of rotting garbage.

Alec turned to Magnus as they hit they end of the alley, a brick wall. "What are we even doing here, there's nothing--" he was cut of by a mewling sound coming from behind them. A small animal that neither of them recognised appeared to be standing in the alley with them. In all of Magnus' long number of years, he had never seen anything like it. It was so strange that even Magnus would admit he was getting a little bit freaked out.

The small animal had grey, hawk-like downing feathers, looking almost like they were straight from the baby hawk themselves, yet instead of bird-like wings, it appeared to have bat-like ones instead. The legs on the animal also had feathers upon them, but we're thick like an elephant's. And its head, oh its head was an abomination. Cat eyes, not unlike Magnus', with a nose between them like a bear's. It's mouth was human-like, but the creature could not make any human noises. Only mewling sounds. Both the nephilim and the warlock before the hybridised monster were terribly afraid.

"Look, Alec, if I just tap this one brick..." The warlock pulled out a stereotypical warlock stick, known to the human world as a wand but they don't really use them all the time, and tapped a brick that didn't really have anything special going on about it. However, it may have been slightly to the left, and could possibly have small dent covering it from its lifetime being tapped by sticks.

The two men made their way through the door way that appeared, maybe a little too quickly for their own good. Possibly because of the cretin that looked like it wouldn't be averted from killing them. Magnus continued rushing, closing off the doorway so that the strange creature that they'd seen could no longer see them, and they could no longer see it either.

Alec looked at the place before him, with wonder. Absolute exploratory wonder. He really wished that Magnus would let him go to the places that he was seeing. That Magnus would allow him to go look at the shadowy places.

People bustled around, but they didn't look normal. They weren't shadow hunters. They weren't humans, and they definitely weren't demons, as far as he knew, but they were, as far as he could see, all half demons. Which meant that they were all warlocks. They were all Magnus' kind. He could see why Magnus would definitely like it there.

The reason why Alec knew that they were warlocks? One woman had nails sharpened to points. But they were long- like a sloth's. One man had ears coming out of his head. Dotted like a Dalmatian's. And someone who Alec wasn't quite sure of their gender, had wings quite clearly beneath the cloak that they were wearing.

Alec was about to ask Magnus what on all the earth they could be doing there, but was approached by one of the warlocks before he could. This one had bear's feet, and obviously could not fit into normal shoes with their clodhoppers, and therefore had to show them off. Or maybe he listed liked showing people the fact that he was a warlock.

"Would you like to buy something, young shadow hunter?" The man hissed, holding out strips of some kind of dried meat that Alec couldn't be one hundred percent sure of, and therefore did not want to try it. But he didn't want to be impolite, and not take whatever the man was actually offering. He was going to ask Magnus what to actually do, but he was pulled away before he could speak.

Magnus sat him down at a table. "Listen, you're not a warlock, so basically, you're not welcome here. You're not welcome on this shopping strip in opinion of any of these warlocks." Magnus' Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed a huge mouthful if nothing. "So, basically, you can't talk. There's a rule that says that anybody who is not a warlock and steps within this strip of shops, and talks, meaning, they step out of their place, in opinion of the warlocks, then they get to keep you. I wouldn't bring you here unless it was important, though, just please don't talk. I don't want to lose you. I could try to claim you as mine, but I don't want to lose you, so please don't."

Alec nodded, confirming that he totally, well, perhaps not totally, understood what Magnus had just told him.

Magnus kissed Alec, as the younger man eagerly leaned in, and grabbed Alec a little more forcefully by the hand, and pulled him back towards the warlock shopping strip, where the welcoming committee were still hovering about, probably planning how they would lure Alec into breaking the rules of the strip so that they could keep him there forever.

The warlocks were standing there with their stupid pets and their stupid little things, and Alec was not getting angry over the stupid warlocks at all. Alec knew that he probably shouldn’t be thinking such things of Magnus’ people, but he couldn’t help but think that they were all stupid, stupid people. Again, he probably shouldn’t be using that word so much, but he could help but associate the word with those people.

Magnus led him like he was a dog, and he began to be so annoyed that he wanted to punch Magnus in the face, and he knew that he could have. Magnus was skinny, and Alec was strong. Afterall, he was a shadowhunter, and once again, he would tell Magnus that he could punch the warlock out with a single throw. Alec couldn’t help but keep comparing the way that Magnus was treating him, like the way that an owner would treat a dog at a dog park. Or, in fact, anywhere in public where they could get into trouble.

After visiting several old friends of Magnus,’ they made their way to a store, where Alec had to remind himself not to speak. After all, it was a glorious place. It was not unlike the small room in the upstairs of Magnus’ house. Filled to the brim with fantastic collectibles from the huge amount of time that he’d, or the owner of this store, had spent in the world.

The man seemed particularly jubilous. He smiled at the oncoming guests. Or, as appeared to everyone in the shopping strip, a guest and a particularly smart pet. His teeth shone like beacons in a night particularly dull, and even his eyes seemed like they were smiling directly at the people that had walked through his shop doors.

Magnus gripped Alec’s arm tightly, and Alec didn’t know that Magnus could sense what he felt like, but apparently he could, and feeling jumpy equated to possibly talking, and that was when Alec had to remind himself that he couldn’t, unless he was interested in the part of the story that Magnus had told, where people that weren’t warlocks who poke within the shopping strip (which, he’d learned, was actually called De Raptu,unfortunately meaning of rape, or of abduction in Latin, depending on how you looked at it, and he deemed that neither calmed his nerves), would be enslaved.

Magnus leaned in towards Alec’s ear, and whispered something to calm his nerves, but in another way, made him ten times as nervous.

“He can make you immortal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a sequel? I feel that I left it on too much of a cliff hanger, however I will probably not do it anytime soon, and I'm sorry for that. I just have way too many projects going on.
> 
> I also typed most of this up on my phone during family events of Christmas and boxing days, so there is probably a hell of a lot of mistakes, and it is not beta'd in the slightest.


End file.
